


Pas surpris

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [194]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Read the notes if you want to see what Wattpad makes me write T0T, Real Madrid CF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Zinédine n'était pas surpris de trouver Raphaël dans les bras d'un homme.





	Pas surpris

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, j'ai lancé des commandes sur Wattpad (par ailleurs si vous voulez m'envoyer des demandes allez-y je mords pas la phrase de vieux mon dieu tuez moi), donc les gens m'ont envoyé, attention préparez vous :
> 
> -Messi/Ronaldo   
> -Trapp/Müller   
> -Trapp/Rabiot   
> -Modrić/Rakitić   
> -Deschamps/Varane décidément z'avez quelque chose avec eux c'est chaud   
> -Thauvin/Kimpembe   
> -Hernandez/N'zonzi  
> -Varane/Ronaldo 
> 
> D'une part je me dis que c'est bien que je change un peu, mais bordel pourquoi Rabiot ? Vous l'aimez vous ? Moi non non non non non non pas du tout !

Pas surpris

  
Zinédine souffla, le match était passé et tout allait pour le mieux pour le Real Madrid, ils étaient sur le chemin d'un deuxième titre après celui face à l'Atletico. Avant de retrouver tout le monde pour aller célébrer leur victoire, il laissa son regard faire le tour du terrain pour trouver Raphaël en train d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner. Il plissa les yeux, sa curiosité prenant le dessus, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, ce n'était pas une femme, mais ça ne le surprenait pas, tout le monde était au moins à moitié gay une fois arrivé en équipe de France. Plus ou moins subtilement, Zinédine se rapprocha des deux hommes, faisant quelques saluts à la foule et posant pour les photos habituelles des journaux.

  
L'homme embrassant Raphaël était grand et brun, il avait l'air plutôt beau. Quand les deux hommes se relachèrent, Zinédine put reconnaître le capitaine actuel de l'équipe de France, le gardien titulaire Hugo Lloris. Il se demandait vraiment s'il devait être surpris que Raphaël sorte avec quelqu'un proche de lui dans le cadre professionnel du foot, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que la réponse était non.

  
Zinédine se demandait aussi s'il ne devait pas appeler Didier pour savoir s'il savait pour ces deux-là, mais il préférait s'abstenir et rester concentré sur la ligue des Champions, le deuxième titre n'allait pas se remporter tout seul. En rentrant dans les vestiaires, Zidane vit Lucas embrasser Toni. Bon, ça le confirmait dans l'idée que tout le monde était gay dans son club.

  
Fin


End file.
